Cell-based devices have been used in many high-throughput pharmaceuticals testing systems to study cell behavior, including cell growth, cell migration, and cellular response to agents such as toxins, pathogens, drugs, or other cells. The use of materials such as membranes within cell culture environment has furthered the development of cell-based devices that may find use in various applications. Many systems employ the use of polymer membranes, wherein cells may adhere to the surface of the membrane or within the pores of the membrane, and their behavior may be studied. For many known polymeric membranes, both pore size and pore distribution may be difficult to control, limiting the ability to accurately monitor cell behavior. One method of achieving greater control of pore size and distribution may be to utilize multiple layers of polymeric membranes, resulting in composite membranes having increased thickness (e.g., at least 40 microns) and decreased flexibility. This may be detrimental to studies involving, for example, interaction between cells on opposite sides of the composite membrane. Conversely, polymeric membranes having decreased thickness often are characterized by undesirably poor mechanical strength. Additionally, it may be difficult to control and monitor the adherence of cells to many conventional polymeric membranes. While cells may adhere to the pores, they may also adhere to locations in between pores, which may prevent the growth ordered tissue, or otherwise be undesirable for certain applications.
Accordingly, improved methods and materials are needed.